


Lesbians. What is your wisdom

by sketchypotato



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, dont be fooled this is a Serious Fic, set in their military days, the descrip is from a tweet which is linked in author notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 04:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14036094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sketchypotato/pseuds/sketchypotato
Summary: world hard and cold... tiddy soft and warm





	Lesbians. What is your wisdom

**Author's Note:**

> the descrip is actually just this tweet https://twitter.com/loopusOMG/status/975487660033789952
> 
> this was gonna be normal hurt/comfort and maybe more angsty too but uh. tiddy.

They won’t talk about it ever again.

About the tears still fresh on Ibara’s face as Yuzuru enters their shared room. About how Yuzuru pauses at the sight and doesn’t make a snide comment as usual. About how she silently takes off her military jacket and open her arms wide, inviting a sniffling Ibara for a hug. 

Ibara blinks once, twice. Normally she would smile through her tears and pretend that nothing is wrong, no point showing anyone else her weakness. But today was particularly gruelling, the sun was particularly hot during training, she had faced multiple scoldings from superiors, and the usual being pushed around by the other soldiers just made things worse. She was tired. And how often was it that Yuzuru was being this nice? Yuzuru, who always acted cold and aloof, who was for once showing Ibara, of all people, a hint of vulnerability.

Yuzuru was just about to regret being this nice when Ibara collapses into her chest and starts bawling, her arms tight around Yuzuru’s waist. Yuzuru is momentarily startled, but it’s not long before she starts crying too, because dangit if this facility isn’t hard on both of them. She would never admit it, but she too, needed a hug, a small bit of warmth and human contact in this cold, cruel world. Ibara was letting it all out, which only encouraged Yuzuru to do the same, hugging her tight and sobbing her eyes out.

When the tears subside and bawling dies down to a few hiccups they remain silent, still not letting go of each other. This outburst was embarrassing for both of them, and there was a silent agreement that neither would ever speak of it again. Or even acknowledge that this ever happened, for that matter. They sway together, soaking up each others warmth for as long as they can, because they both know that this cannot last. 

Ibara remains buried in Yuzuru’s chest. 

“You really went straight for my boobs huh.”

“Mmmm’s comfortable” comes Ibara’s muffled reply. “You can lie in my boobs next time if you want” she looks up, resting her chin on Yuzurus chest and trying to grin, but it fails to look cheeky when there are the dried tears on her face.

“Shut up, you’re flat.” Yuzuru rolls her eyes and tries to push her off, but Ibaras grip on her waist doesn’t loosen.

“Can I sleep in your bed tonight.” Ibara looks away sheepishly. “I mean, I don’t mean this is any particular way, unless there’s something you’re thinking of?” She winks at Yuzuru, but her tone doesn’t have any of the usual teasing.

Yuzuru just sighs and flops onto the bottom bunk, Ibara still wrapped around her. She snuggles closer as Yuzuru pulls the thin blankets over both of them.

“You’re much softer than these military issued pillows.”

“Shut up and go to sleep.”

Her words are harsh but her voice is gentle as she pulls Ibara closer and strokes her hair. Ibara sighs in response.

“Thank you.”

Ibara closes her eyes.

“I love you.”

Yuzuru doesn’t say a word to that.

**Author's Note:**

> hey if you actually bothered to read this drabble i wrote on impulse in 30min youre valid. also sorry i cant write any ibayuzu without turning sth into a meme.  
> hmu twitter @spacetier


End file.
